Wellbores are drilled into the earth for a variety of purposes including tapping into hydrocarbon bearing formations to extract hydrocarbons for use as fuel, lubricants, chemical production, and numerous other purposes. In order to facilitate characterization of a subterranean formation and the fluids contained therein, it is often desirable to lower an NMR logging tool into a wellbore.
During various phases of wellbore operations it becomes necessary to identify fluid types and determine the fluid properties of the earth formation where the operations are occurring. Fluid typing and fluid properties can be determined using NMR logging. NMR logging measures the induced magnet moment of hydrogen nuclei contained within fluid-filled pores in porous material, such as rocks. Hydrogen protons primarily occur in pore fluids, such as oil, gas, and water. NMR logs can provide a wide range of information about the fluid, which can be used to determine the rock composition of the earth formation and/or the type and quantity of hydrocarbons within the earth formation.